A Fairy Among Witches And Wizards
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: Kelby met the Weasley Twins before she started at Hogwarts, being their friend was an adventure on its own, but we also get to see Harry's adventures through her eyes. OXxFred later OCxDraco and OCxGeorge Hinny Romione T for language and later chapters
1. Meeting The Fairy

**A/N: Hullo! So, I had an account, a while ago, but the email I used for that got hacked and I can't get on it at all, so I've finally gotten around to making this new one. Now, this story is just something that I've had lying about my hard drive for a while, and I've decided to finally, attempt and finish it. It was centered around an OC that I made ages ago, and put a lot of work into, actually, but never finished her story… Anyway, yes it's Harry Potter, yes I'm a huge dork, and yes I can't wait to get this up and running because I found it and really want to finish it now. Anyway, that aside, I'll put links to some of my OC's stuff on my profile, later on, and you can stalk her info. For now, I'm writing (:**

**I don't own HP or anything affiliated with it, just the plot and my OC**

**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**

**Chapter One: Meeting The Fairy**

When she was little, she used to use her magic as a game; she would move things with her mind, or make flowers bloom in the garden, only to make them revert back to their original buds. It was a game to see how much she could do, without her mother giving screams of surprise or her father shaking his head amused at her antics. Her mother was the muggle one; after all, she knew nothing about magic aside from what her father had told her. As she grew older, though, her magic became something of her personal secret. She could do things that were beyond that of the stories her father told of other young witches and wizards, of their powers spilling out before they were trained. By the time she was eight, she could conjure a thundering storm, just by concentrating at the window of her attic; she could make an entire field of flowers bloom in a rainbow of colors, and then wither with frost in a second. She could also see things before they happened, but that was always kept a secret, even when she showed her father things. She used these secrets, the power that she wouldn't tell anyone she had, to get away from the fighting at home; her mother didn't know how to raise a magical child, especially a child that was magic as well as an old soul- wiser than her meager eight years of age.

When she turned ten, and her mother left, it was no surprise; she was actually surprised it had taken this long for her mother to leave, sneak off into the night with the butcher's son. She watched from her attic window, watched them run together into the night, hands clasped together, their shadowy figured close and quick. She wished she would one day find love like that; rash and naïve, but beautiful and pure, as well. Her father had seen it coming, as well, and put up no sign of hardship; he was hurt, obviously, but they were better off together. They fell into a better routine, one where they didn't have to dance around the magic, before their little secret. They were better now, calmer, more at ease and comfortable in their own skin. When she turned eleven, and came home from school, her father was sat at the large wooden table, his hands laced together under his chin, and his body cool aside from his bouncing knee that gave away his excitement. There was a thick parchment envelope in front of him, on the table, her name in thick green ink and elaborate scrawl over the front: Kelby Faye Whitmore.

And that was the day that her destiny began.

"Kelby, you need to slow down."

"Oh da' quit bein' such a stick in the mud!" Kelby cried her full pink lips quirked up in a grin as her British-Scottish hybrid lilt wove over the words. Her father gave a low chuckle and scrubbed a hand down over his face, his brilliant red beard and hair gaining some gray over the past year. His big brown eyes still held a youth that no one could deny, however. Kelby herself had not inherited these eyes, but her brilliant red-orange curls bounced around her face to match his striking hue. Her skin was fair, though held a slight buttery tan unlike her father's fair skin, and her cheeks were covered in a sprinkling of freckles. She was small, even at eleven-going-on-twelve years old, and barely came to her father's hip, though he was a tall man, so this meant nothing. The most fascination part of this girl, however, was her eyes; they shone in a crystal blue hue that was so light and bright that sometimes they seemed entirely clear, other times they shone like dark and dangerous sapphires." I want to get to all the stores before the otha' kids do!"

"You have plenty of time, Kel," her father smiled. Galen Whitmore was never surprised by his daughter's energy, there seemed to be endless amounts of it, and he was always being dragged along for the ride." We've only got so much to buy, after all!"

"On the list, ya!" Kelby cried," But ya also promised me a new broom to practice on, and a pet to take with me to school!"

"Aye, and I'm startin' to regret saying those things," Galen said with a smile. An hour later, and they had everything- broom included –except for his daughter's new pet and her wand. Kelby was bouncing for an animal, but she allowed her father to lead her to Olivander's first. There was a family in the shop already, all with the same shocking red hair as Kelby herself, but there were only boys in the room, aside from a toddler girl and the mother." Oh, didn' mean to intrude- Arthur? Is tha' you my old friend?!"

"Galen!" Arthur Weasley cried, running over to hug Kelby's father tightly. Kelby watched, confused since she had never met this man before, but shrugged it off as the two men began chatting back and forth." What in the world are you doing here?"

"Kelby got her letter for Hogwarts," Galen said proudly," She and I are jus' getting her supplies before she ships off next week."

"Oh! My two boys are starting next week too!" Arthur said, realizing that he did indeed have a family behind him." This is Molly, I'm sure you remember," He gestured to the woman with auburn hair and kind brown eyes." And she's holding our youngest, Ginny. Beside her is the youngest boy, Ron, just a year behind Kelby and the twins, Fred and George. Percy started two years ago, and then there's Bill and Charlie, of course."

"Well, good to see that the Weasley's haven't lost their skill in reproducing beautiful wee babs," Glaen chuckled. He reached for Kelby, who had been studying the group of boys closely." This is my Kelby Faye, she's jus' about to turn twelve, this Halloween, actually. Kelby, say hullo, love."

"Hullo love," Kelby said back cheekily. Arthur laughed, loud and happy, and gave her an affectionate pat on the head." Sorry, da says that it was the devil himself who gave me my mouth."

"Aye, but a pretty mouth it is," Galen said, pride shining through his tone.

"Well, we hate to keep you, why don't you let Kelby get her wand? Fred and George just got theirs," Arthur said. Kelby glance once more at the two twins, smiling at them when they both stuck their tongues out at her. The two fathers were talking again, about lunch after she got her wand, and Kelby strode over to the boys.

"So which is which, and don' try that silly twin switch on me," Kelby grinned. The red heads smiled, as if amused and intrigued by her cheeky attitude.

"I'm George and he's Fred," One twin said, his eyes were a pretty hazel, but had more green in them then his twin's brown-hazel. She studied them both and crossed her arms.

"You're lying," Kelby said with a grin. She moved to stand nose-to-nose with the twin who had spoken and met his green-hazel eyes with her own shocking blue ones, now a dark blue dangerous and determined." Thanks for your name, though, _Fred_."

She clucked at him, making his eyes twinkle in amusement and curiosity, as she turned towards her father, calling her to the counter where an elderly man was standing. The man turned out to be Olivander and he had a few wands picked out for her. She fell into the routine, taking up the wands and seeing what would happen, but she knew each wand would fail before she waved them, because none of them felt right in her hands. She sighed, determined that no wand would chose her, until Olivander ducked back into the deep recesses of the shop, and returned with a dust covered wand. She glanced up, her mind suddenly drawn to the dark blue box and its mystery contents. He set the box before her, opening it and taking out a delicate white wand, with a silver handle, lilies and ivy leaves carved at the handle. She felt her pink lips form a joyous "o" and her eyes lit up.

"Thirteen inches, weeping willow, Fairy dust core…" Olivander read off from his mental inventory." Made this back in the early 1800s when the fey still gave me their dust for wands… I'd say this is one of the last few of its kind… Of course, Fairy Dust cores are very volatile, and picky about who they chose not many witches and wizards are chosen by them… Something tells me, though, that you might be an exception…"

Kelby took the wand in her tiny hands, and gave it a wave; the room filled with a glowing blue-white light, and then it dissolved into a cloud of sparkles, tickling Kelby's nose as she giggled and held the wand like a lost treasure.

"Yes, heart of a fairy, this one," Olivander murmured. Galen Whitmore smiled, nodding in agreement and handing money to the man. Kelby was holding her wand, studying it closely, and trying to memorize its feel. She found a round gem on the end of the handle, shimmering in the light but small and barely noticeable. She traced the carved flowers and ivy, smiling at how familiar it felt. She didn't notice the twins sneaking up onto either side of her until they both spoke.

"Are you part fairy?" They asked together. Kelby gave them both a look that clearly read that she thought they had some sort of brain damage.

"No, I'm human," Kelby said. She started to follow their little group, towards some eatery that her father and theirs were talking about." Why do ya think I'm some sort 'a fairy?"

"You just remind us of the stories mum used to tell us," George said, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones.

"The ones about miniature women who have wings, and sparkle…" Fred finished. Kelby smiled giving a vague shrug of her shoulders and stuck her wand into the messenger bag she had against her hip. Once her hands were free, they were suddenly scooped up and tangled around the hand of both twins, swinging as they walked. Normally Kelby didn't like touching people, but the twins holding her hand felt nice, comforting almost.

"You're our new friend Kelby-Fairy," Fred and George said together. Kelby smiled, she had been alone for so long that it was nice to have these boys so blatantly say that she was their friend; it made her feel less alone in the world. That was the day that her fate was sealed.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is that," Fred asked, leaning against the frame of the compartment door. It was a few weeks after their first interaction at Diagon Alley, and the twins had managed to keep in contact with Kelby through owls and one very interesting phone call. Now she sat in the empty train compartment, her knees pulled up to her chest and a thick book in front of her, with a tiny black cat curled on the seat next to her.

"I'll assume the 'that' you mean is my new pet," Kelby said stroking her free hand over the sleeping feline's back." Her name is Le Luna, or Luna. She's my pet since da forgot to get me one when were at the Alley."

"Yeah, well she's in my seat," Fred said. Kelby smirked, turning a page in her book, and then making it by bending the corner down. She set the book down and gently scooped the cat up, moving her to the empty seat in in front of her." Much better."

"Where's your look alike?" Kelby asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She had attempted to tame her bouncing curls by knotting them up into a bun at the back of her head. Fred seemed to notice this, and frowned, his brows furrowing in distaste.

"He went to go get snacks from the trolley before the other kids got dibbs," Fred said," Why did you put your hair up? I liked it down…"

Kelby blushed, her hand flying up to the bun.

"It's jus' always so crazy when it's down…"

"I liked it better the other way… Much more you, Kelby-Fairy…"

Kelby bit her lower lip and reached up, taking the elastic band out and letting her hair fall free in its springy orange curls. Fred smiled at her, and she smiled back, her cheeks still pink but now his matched. They both jumped when the compartment door slid open and George dumped an armful of snacks on the seat.

"What did I miss?" He asked around a licorice wand. Kelby scooted over closer to the window, her heart beating faster than is should have.

"Nothing George, tell me about Ron again?" Kelby asked. The rest of the ride was fine, but Kelby couldn't forget the feeling she got from the way Fred had looked at her, from his compliment about her wild hair. She was surprised and confused by the feeling, because it was entirely new to her. Meanwhile, fate was beginning to stir, beginning to put her personal fate into effect.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one, I've got two and three typed but I'm editing them, and then I'll post. Harry Ron and Hermione- as well as the other characters –will come in later on, it won't be entirely centered around Kelby and the twins, just mostly. Anyway, R&R, even if you wanna flame, I'll answer with a beautiful thank you PM.**


	2. Step One IS To Smile

**A/N: Chapter two, edited and done, thank god. I went over this about fifty times because it either came off as rushed or I missed things I wanted to add. And then I debated over the time skip from last chapter, but finally decided it was best to do it. And I kept laughing because I went with my cousin to see "Brave" and Kelby is so much like Merida it was hilarious to me! So, here it is!**

**I don't own anything except Kelby and the plot, thanks!**

**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**

**Chapter Two: Step One Is To Smile**

"I heard there was a celebrity on our train," Fred's voice came from the door of the compartment. Kelby glanced up from her journal, her quill poised to write as she turned towards him. She sat cross legged, Luna lying in a tight ball on her lap, her journal on her knee, and smiled.

"You have to quit meeting me like this," Kelby said. Fred smirked and sat beside her, studying her normal clothes and letting his eyes take in the changes of the summer, changes he hadn't gotten to see since they had been away to see Charlie, and she had been traveling with her dad. She wore a knit teal sweater, loose and cut above her stomach, with a gray tank top under it, gray jeans and gray Toms with teal paint splatters. She had a ring around her right index finger, silver with intricate flowers on its surface, and two more rings on both ring fingers, one a carved rose with a tiny golden gem, and the other a simple silver band with three fame diamonds- a gift from him and his twin from Romania. She also wore a heavy silver locket, hanging between her breasts with a fairy on its surface. This being said, Fred also noticed that she had started to lose the angular and boyish figure of her eleven year old body; she was now twelve, almost thirteen, and had started to gain subtle curves of the womanly body she would grow into." Earth to Fred, you in there, you crazy red head?"

Fred shook his mind from those kinds of thoughts; Kelby was his best friend- beside Lee and his twin, though sometimes she felt more like his best friend than they did -and that was no way for his mind to be going. He glanced up, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, clear and shimmering as aquamarine, and smiled softly. She had her back to the window and her figure was haloed with the sun streaming in, her wild orange curls glowing in an angelic manner that Fred found fitting. Her skin was tanner, but this was expected since she had told him, in her letters, that she had taken up running to stay in shape. She looked lovely, although it was hard for Fred not to think this, lately.

"Sorry, I just like that color on you," Fred said honestly. Kelby smiled, her cheeks turning a light pink and marring her pretty skin." And your hair is down…"

"You said you liked it down…" Kelby said back.

"I do…" Fred said, reaching over to twist one of her curls around his finger, and then let it go, smiling at her." I like it all crazy and bouncing around your face."

"You'd be the first, then," Kelby said, her voice a little breathless and Fred wasn't sure why. They both turned as George entered, laughing beside Lee, both talking about some prank they'd just pulled on the new Malfoy boy." So, a celebrity you said?"

"Yeah and our little brother had already made friends with him!" George cut in." Harry Freaking Potter is on the train, Kel! Harry Potter!"

"I heard you the first time, George, you don't have to yell," Kelby said with an eye roll. Fred snickered and leaned back against the seat, his arm casually tossed over the back but so that it was also against her shoulders. She didn't mind it, so she didn't say anything, closing her journal and locking it with her wand." Now, it's exciting, yeah, but think how you would feel if you were a magical celebrity and everyone was tryin' to know your name, get to ya… I'd rather not fan girl over 'im until I've met 'im for myself."

That seemed to quell the talk about Harry Potter and the rest of the ride was normal, aside from Fred's arm around Kelby and the pointed looks George gave her about it. As they exited the train, Kelby fell behind to shove her journal into her messenger bag and pet Luna one last time.

"So, what was with the arm, eh?" George asked from the doorway. Kelby rolled her eyes; if it had been anyone else she would think they were jealous, but George already imagined her as the twin sister he never had, so she knew it was an actual question.

"Don' tell me you've never seen friends sit close before?" Kelby said with a head shake. George gave her a pointed glance and she sighed." Look, I know you know that I'm mad about your brother, but that does not mean that he looks at me like that. So stop with the pointed looks, and the 'all knowin' twin' act unless ya want to fill me in on something."

"All I know," George said unabashed by her words," Is that Fred ran away from picking on Ron and meeting Harry Potter, to come see you. And that he's been antsy about seeing you, for about a week. Oh, and that he wouldn't stop begging mum to let you come home with us for break."

Kelby ignored her friend's words, shoving her way through the mob of students towards the carriages that would carry them up to the castle. She thought about what George had said, but didn't allow herself to get any false hopes about Fred and how he may or may not feel about her. She was moving through the throng of students so fast, she didn't see where she was going and slammed into someone. She fell back onto her bottom with an "Oof!" of surprise, and glanced up, only to be met with the Boy Who Lived, himself, and Ron, Fred and George's little brother.

"Kelby!" Ron cried. He hurried over and was helping her up, muttering apologies to her." Oh, Harry, this is Kelby Faye Whitmore, she's a friend of my brothers, the twins you met. She's their best friend, and she's great. Mum practically adopted her she's so amazing."

"You're very nice, but I'm just a regular person like you and him," Kelby said, letting the red head boy help her up. She brushed the front of her robes off and smiled at the celebrity before her." You're Harry, right? Nice to meet ya, you can call me Kelby, or any variation of that name. Fred and George always call me Faye or Fairy, somethin' to do with my size."

"You're not going to turn into a fan girl are you?" Harry asked timidly. Kelby quirked a brow up at him, a matching smile quirking her lips up as well.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" Kelby asked," I'm betting you've had about enough of that rubbish, just from the train ride. And, I don't see why I shouldn't treat you like just Harry, when that's what ya are."

"You're right Ron, she's brilliant," Harry smiled. Kelby grinned back and then glanced up at the kids moving towards Hagrid and the boats.

"You two had better be headin' over to the boats, don' fall in!" Kelby laughed." I'll sit with ya at the tables if you get put into Gryffindor!"

She waved them off, after that, and headed towards the carriages, her steps more careful this time. She turned when she heard someone calling out to her and suddenly someone was holding onto her hand very tightly, she glanced up to find Fred giving her a curious look.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked, searching her eyes as he tugged her towards an empty carriage. Kelby noted that his hand was still twined around her own tightly." I couldn't find you…"

"I was saying goodbye to Luna, and then I got lost in the crowd," Kelby said honestly. Fred helped her up into the carriage, something that should have made the feminist in her angry, but touched her because he didn't help any girls with anything." I ran into Ron and his new celebrity friend. Very down to earth, that boy is. He wanted to know if I was goin' to be turnin' into a fan girl. It was amusing, because I don' turn into a fan over anyone."

"That's because you're one of a kind, Faye," Fred smiled. He pulled himself up into the carriage and grabbed her hand again, giving her a look as if expecting her to pull it away. She didn't, instead twining her fingers around his and smiling, leaning her head against his shoulder because she was tired. George, Lee, and Angelina appeared, Katie running up to meet them, and climbed in as well. George gave her another look, but she stuck her tongue out at the boy and started telling them about her distant cousin, Seamus, who was coming in as a first year.

"He has this thing, a tick really," Kelby explained as the carriage bumped along towards the castle," He tends to… Well, blow things up…"

"Sounds like our kind of friend," Fred and George laughed, together. Kelby smiled, sighing at their love for trouble but not saying anything because she loved them for it. Soon enough they were at the castle, hopping down from the carriage- Fred again helped Kelby down and she smiled at him in return –and heading up towards the Great Hall. Kelby linked her arms through both the twins' arms, this time, and smiled as they entered the Hall together. Katie, Angelina, and Lee had gone off to see some friends, but Kelby and the twins stuck together, scoping out a spot at the long Gryffindor table. Once seated, George started talking to Nearly Headless Nick, and Fred started asking her about the rest of her trip, his hand tapping nervously on his knee. Kelby reached over and grabbed his hand, to stop the fidget, and her cheeks turned pink.

"It was fine, nice to meet people in my family who have accents like mine," Kelby said, making note of the half Scottish lilt that she fell into sometimes. Fred smiled and his thumb traced and stroked over her knuckle, something that made her breath catch a little. "George told me you begged your mum to have me come with ya for the holidays… Da said something about me being able to go."

"Yeah?" Fred asked, his eyes on her, intent not on what she was saying, but the little, quick, intakes of breath she made every time he traced his thumb over her knuckle, again." You okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Kelby said a little too quickly. Luckily, the first years came in, after that, so they didn't have time to question her honesty. She got a good laugh when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, mostly because of the sounds of distaste from all the other houses, and when they sang the school song and Fred and George demanded on doing their signature slow battle march. Once they were both sat on either side of her again, she rolled her eyes at them, and turned to listen to Dumbledore; this time, when Fred's hand found hers, she wasn't surprised by it, and her palm turned inwardly towards his, having been waiting for it. She wasn't paying attention while Dumbledore spoke because, whenever the head master spoke, her attentions were focused on him. Once he gave his end note, the food appeared, and Kelby turned back towards Fred, only to find that his eyes were already on her." Were you listening to Dumbledore at all, Fred?"

"Was a little distracted," He said, his voice still distracted. Kelby gave him a questioning look but shrugged it away, tugging her hand away to get food. Fred's hand grabbed hers again, though, and she gave him a curious look." Don't wanna let go yet…"

"Okay..." Kelby said, softly, a little shy now. Their hands gripped tightly to one another, under the table, as they ate, both one handed. No one seemed to notice this strange way of eating, but once they were both done, Kelby went to tug her hand away, again, and Fred gave her a look that was not quite panic, but close to it, more an anxious fear." My hands all sweaty, Fred, I'm not yanking away, okay? I'll never pull away from you…"

Fred's face softened, and Kelby found herself blushing under his soft gaze, as if she was a precious gift and he was lucky to have her. Luckily, Dumbledore began speaking again, and sent them off to bed. Kelby jumped up and grabbed onto Fred's hand again, but grabbed George's too, as they walked. She ran back into Ron and Harry, a few steps into the hall, and struck up a conversation with them, to ignore the odd look on Fred's face.

"How goes your first few hours, bug?" Kelby asked Harry, taking on the name her father had used on her. Harry gave a shrug, shy again in the presence of the twins." Oh don't mind these wee babs, their bark is worse 'en their bite, I promise. An' if they try an' say anything bad I'll pop 'em, anyway."

"She's not kidding, she keeps us in line," George said with a grimace.

"Unless she's helping with the trouble we're in," Fred grinned. Kelby rolled her eyes and got Harry to talk some more, telling her about the boat ride and how it felt to have the sorting hat on- she remembered her own sorting, she had been terrified, and watching Fred and George, hopeful that she would be in their house. The hat had contemplated sorting her to Ravenclaw, because she was witty and smart, but her bravery and heart out ruled it.

"Actually, though, just tonight had been so much better than any other day of my life," Harry said, as they came to the Fat Lady's painting. They stepped into the common room and Kelby gave the boy an odd look." I just mean… Well my home life isn't amazing. I mean, I live under the stairs and-"

"You live under the stairs?!" Kelby cried. A few Gaelic curses slipped from her lips and Fred gave her a shocked look." No wonder you like it here! Good lord! If ya ever want to get away, drop me an owl! Da doesn't care about guests, and he'd love to have a jo around, someone to be a bloke with."

"You… You mean it?" Harry asked, dumb founded that the girl could possibly mean what she said. Kelby gave the boy an odd look, as if amused at his disbelief.

"Course," Kelby smiled." Now, I'm tired as lambs after goin' to the fields… Walk me to the room, Fred?" The red head nodded and waved to the small group, giving his brother a look that spoke volumes. He led Kelby up the girl's stairs- the magic allowing him up because he wouldn't be entering the rooms." I'll be meeting you two in the mornin' for breakfast, yeah?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd go for a walk around the grounds," Fred said shyly.

"Sure, I could use a good leg stretch, and George-"

"Just you and me, Faye…" Fred spoke up, his ears red. Kelby turned from her position, reaching for her door knob and ready to enter her room; she turned towards her friend, her big blue eyes dark and questioning." I was hoping… That you'd want to go for a walk, just the two of us."

"Okay," Kelby whispered. Fred's green eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kelby repeated. She reached behind her, her hand finding the knob again and turning it this time." Good night, see you tomorrow Fred…"

Once Kelby was inside, and the door was closed, she leaned back against the door, sliding down to the ground with a dreamy sigh. Little did she know that Fred was on the other side of the door, doing the same thing.

"You have to sit still you pesky Fairy-Girl," Fred smiled. Kelby fidgeted from her position, by the Black Lake, her back towards the water and one knee pulled up towards her chest, the other straight out before her. Her hands were around her knee, the one bent towards her chest, and her cheek was against her hands, there. She was gazing at Fred as he sketched in a sketch book, but she kept fidgeting in her position, not used to someone scrutinizing her with artists' eyes.

"I'm sorry! But I'm not used to people lookin' at me like I'm a wee bug under a microscope!" Kelby admitted. She leaned her cheek on her hands again, deciding that if Fred was going to study her, she would do the same. She watched him, pencil flying over the paper with quiet scratching sounds here and there, and smiled softly. His brilliant red hair was muted in the soft light and the shade of the large oak tree, and the shadow of the tree's leaves made funny circles on his face. His eyes were a dark forest color, darker than Kelby was used to, and entirely focused on her. She could count the freckles over his cheeks, and see the small crescent scar under his right ear, from an accident he and George had when they were five. She could see his strong shoulders hunched forward in concentration, and tense in the task at hand; speaking of hands, his large, strong hands, were grasping the pencil and pad in a gentle tension that Fred didn't usually have. He was beautiful, if ever a boy could be, and Kelby found herself forgetting that she was being studied, and instead getting lost in the boy before her.

It was a nearly two months into the school year, and the duo had been taking walks around the lake since that first day back. They had only recently taken to stopping by the large oak, and Fred had shown her some sketches he had been working on. Some of his family- amazingly life like from what she knew of the Weasley Clan –and others they knew. He had timidly asked if he could draw her, and she had very hesitantly agreed. Now, they sat in the crisp and cool December air, and Kelby waited as her friend drew her. They had opted out of the school robes for the day- since they would be leaving that afternoon for the Burrow, anyway –and Kelby wore a thick tan knit sweater over worn and torn jeans, and a pair of her favorite tan rider boots with Aztec design on the sides. Her orange hair was wild and bounced in curls around her face, and the silver locket was heavy against her chest. One her hands she wore the simple silver ring from Fred and George, and a brass ring with a turquoise stone set in the metal was on her other hand- an early Christmas gift from Harry and Ron. Fred had opted for a gray sweater and dark jeans over gray trainers, much less colorful then his female companion.

"And, done," Fred smiled. Kelby relaxed her position, giving a languid stretch, then moved to sit beside Fred again, turning the sketch pad so she could see. Her lips fell into an "o" of shock and she glanced between him and the sketch." You're going to catch flies, love…"

"You drew the wrong person, Fred," Kelby said. She touched the sketch, unsure of how Fred could have translated her into something so beautiful. The girl in the sketch was half-smiling, an easy gesture that showed she was lazing by the lake. Her eyes were rimmed in thick lashes and had a haunting quality to them, speaking volumes even in black and white. Her body was in the same position that she had been in, but it seemed softer, less forced and posed. The girl in the picture was beautiful, in an easy way that couldn't be taught or made; the girl couldn't be Kelby.

"No, I drew you, how I see you," Fred said softly. Kelby smiled, against the soft blush now on her cheeks, and leaned over to hug her friend." Hey, can I ask some advice, Faye?"

"Sure, love, go ahead," Kelby said. She closed his sketch book, unnerved by the sight of this beautiful girl she didn't recognize. Fred shoved the book aside, messing with his hands nervously." Fred, just spit it out, it's not like I'm gonna bite…"

"Okay, if you like someone, but you don't want to be awkward about it," Fred stuttered," how would one go about doing that?"

"Step one is to smile," Kelby said softly," At least if you're smiling you're not being a minger about it. After that, all you can do is hope they like you back, for all your crazy self. If not, well, they're not worth it."

"How did you get to be such a smart fairy?" Fred smiled. Kelby shrugged and smiled as they leaned back together on the grass, watching the clouds pass over them. Fred's hand found hers, and she turned her face towards him enough to see a smile on his lips.

"Did you hear about your brother and Harry?" Kelby asked as she doodled in her journal. She was sitting with her back against the window of the train compartment, her legs sprawled before her. Fred moved to beside her, lifting her back up enough to sit behind her, tucking her close to him, between his legs. Kelby relaxed into the position, one they had come to favor over the Christmas break while she stayed at the Burrow with them, and read Muggle books, and fairytales to Fred. There hadn't been a night that they hadn't ended up lying together on the couch, either with Fred drawing and Kelby asleep, or Kelby reading out loud until they both fell asleep. Fred played with the ends of her hair as she finished writing in her journal, and closed it.

"Yeah, I heard that Quirrell had a demon version of the dark lord on the back of his head," Fred said still absently playing with her hair," And that Harry defeated him because he had some whacky stone in his pocket because of magic no one understands. Oh, and apparently my brother had an epic fight with some Wizard Chess pieces. That what you're talking about?"

"Mhm," Kelby said sleepily. She leaned back against Fred more, her head tucking under his chin against his chest, and soon she drifted off to sleep. Fred watched her, thinking of their holiday, and of their talk before. Step one: Smile. Well, he was always smiling when Kelby was around…

**A/N: So this was really a filler, year two will be longer, more to the plot. On a side note, I would really really love if you all would send in some OC, because I need to pair two other girls with Draco, and another Weasley, either George or Charlie, I haven't decided who I'm changing for this new plot. But here's the profile, please fill it out THOUROUGHLY or I won't even look at your girls. Thank you:**

**Name(And nicknames too please):**

**Home Town:**

**House:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (BE SPECFIC Hair color/ length, eye color, height, body type, skin tone, tattoos and piercings ect)**

**Paired With?:**

**Anything else?**

**Anyway, R&R kids!**


	3. Bloodlines

**A/N: Thanks for my lone follower, and I can't wait til I actually get some reviews! For now, I'm skipping straight to the chapter, because I've been slacking on my writing lately… There's a slight jump here, I skipped second year because nothing much happened in that book that I need for the plot. So Harry's in third year, twins and Kelby are in fourth.**

**Anyway, don't own anything except Kelby, the books and other characters belong to the Rowling Queen! Enjoy!**

**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**

**Chapter Three: Bloodlines**

"So what do you remember about your mum?" Fred asked. He was walking with Kelby down the corridors of the train, his hand tangled in hers. She thought about the question for a moment, and shook her head with a sigh.

"Not a lot…" Kelby said softly," I remember she used to smell like lilies…" She trailed off and Fred let silence take up the space between them, for a few seconds." And that she had my eyes…"

"Do you want to know more?" Fred asked. His question was innocent, not prying or any alternative motive behind it, just curious Fred wanting to know what she felt.

"I don't know…" Kelby said honestly," I mean, for the longest time, I didn' fully understand why she left; I mean, I did, deep down, an' both Da an' I expected it, but there was always this part of me that wondered why she left me… Then, there's the part of me that's always felt kind split down me middle… Half of me is all Da, but half of me is her too… And I never got to know that part. So, it's a mixed heard of sheep, really love."

"So are you going to answer the letter?" Fred asked, finally. The letter- the little scrap of paper in question –was the reason they were having this conversation. Kelby's mother had sent a letter to her, wanting to try and make amends for leaving, and meet with her, the next summer. Her father had agreed to let her make the decision, but Kelby wasn't sure what to do; so she had done what she normally did when she had no answer: she asked Fred.

"I want to," Kelby said. She tugged at the bottom of her green tank top- to match her green high tops -tugging it lower over her black jeans." Just because she's me mum… But I also don't want to answer if she's not going to accept me, all of me… Especially the magical side…" She stopped talking all of a sudden as a sharp pain shot across her temple, and she caught flashes of a dark shack of sorts, a full moon, and a silver stag." Bloody hell that hurt…"

"Did you get another one?" Fred asked, reaching up to smooth his hand over her creased forehead and then down her cheek. Kelby reached up her free hand to tangle around his hand and smiled, his touch helping the pain.

"It's fine, love…" Kelby said. Fred was the only one besides her father who knew about her visions; Kelby knew that even in a world of magic, visions of the future weren't the norm. She kept them to herself mostly because she wanted to stay out of the spotlight. Fred knew this, and her father only knew the bare minimum of things.

"It's not fine if you're in pain, Kelby-Fairy…" Fred said. Kelby shrugged and turned away, his green eyes too serious and deep for her right now.

"So what magical electives did you pick, this year?" Kelby asked, even though she knew the answer thanks to George, and had picked the same.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Fred said. Kelby smiled, tangling her hand back around his and walking towards an empty compartment." You?"

"The same," Kelby said coolly. She grinned and tugged him into the compartment, but she managed to tug a little too hard, and she went sprawling onto a seat. Luckily Fred caught himself on the back of the seat, but now he was hovering over Kelby, his face so close she could count his eyelashes and he could count every freckle over her cheeks and nose." Sorry, don' know my own strength apparently…"

"I don't mind, I'm rather enjoying this view…" Fred said softly. He leaned in an inch, as if to lean down and kiss her, but the compartment door opened and a timid voice called in.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was trying to find an empty lot…" The voice- obviously female cried. Fred glanced up, which gave Kelby the chance to duck under his arm and stand beside him, ignoring the look he gave. She studied the girl before her and tried to place if she had seen her before, but decided she hadn't. She had long black hair that fell nearly to her waist in soft waves; her skin was a buttery tan, smooth and perfect which made Kelby envious. Her eyes were almond-shaped and green-gold, and she had an Asian-mix look about her features, which made Kelby wonder if she had some Oriental blood in her. She wore a long gray skirt over golden sandals, with a white tank top and a gold band wrapped around her upper arm." I can leave?"

"What's your name? I've never seen you before…" Kelby said softly. The girl seemed surprised at the question, and her hand ban twirling her hair in a fidgety motion.

"Well, you wouldn't have, I'm a Ravenclaw you're both Gryffindor's… Friends call me AJ…" The girl said softly," Mostly because Ayano Jade Kizuki is a bit of a mouthful… And because I hate trying to teach people how to say Ayano, correctly."

"Are you a fourth year?" Fred asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and trying not to look at Kelby, like he desperately wanted to.

"Yeah…" AJ said softly." Muggle born too, so don't ask about my family… You're one of the Weasley twins, aren't you?" Fred nodded." And you're their partner in crime, the Scottish girl that Filch likes and doesn't know why she hangs around the twins…"

"Kelby," Kelby laughed. She put her hand on Fred's arm, tugging him down to sit beside her and then gesturing to the seat across from them." Sit down, we don't bite too badly, and I like you so far."

AJ smiled around a soft blush and sat, tucking a messenger bag that Kelby hadn't noticed before at her feet. A sleek black lizard poked its head out of the bag and shot it's tongue in and out rapidly, making Kelby smile.

"That's Oniisan, and he wasn't supposed to come with me but he snuck into my bag," AJ smiled. She reached down and took out the lizard- about the size of a medium sized kitten –and he curled up on her lap." Mum gave him to me after she found him in Malaysia… We're not sure what kind of lizard he is, but he's a year older than me so we've always called him my 'older brother'…"

"What does your mam do?" Kelby asked. She curled her legs up under her and leaned against Fred's shoulder a little." And your Da too?"

"Mum I a journalist, she travels all around writing articles for this Muggle newspaper on travel and the best places to go… That's how she met dad, she was in Japan on business and he was rushing out of a meeting when they ran into each other… literally. Well, dad was so taken by her crazy whim and uniqueness, that he transferred to Cambridge and they've been together since."

"Is your mum from there originally?" Fred asked, one arm tossed over Kelby's shoulders and his voice slightly distracted.

"Yeah, mum is full blooded Brit, dad is from a long line of Japanese royals… I'm some Asian princess apparently…" AJ sighed," Neither of them have magic in their family though, and they're both still trying to figure out how to deal with me…"

Something tugged at Kelby's heart, hearing this and seeing the crestfallen look on AJ's face. She decided, then and there, to take the girl under her wing. They talked through the rest of the train ride- Lee and George appearing. The group welcomed in AJ and as they left the train, they all got a carriage together, AJ ending up beside Kelby on the ride.

"So, are you dating Fred, or are you always that close?" AJ asked. Kelby felt her cheeks flame red and she sputtered out a few nonsense sounds before AJ laughed and cut in again." I get it, you like him and he's clueless, right?"

"Something like that," Kelby said softly. She brushed back a stray curl form her forehead and turned to look at the twin in question, three people over and horsing around with his brother." I'm mad about him, but I won't say anything… We're best friends, an' I'm terrified of losing that… Totally cliché, right?" AJ didn't speak as Kelby swung her legs back and forth a little bit, the silence welcomed so she could gather her thoughts." I suppose it's also partially his fault, George says he's loony for me, but… Well I've never had the best self-esteem, so there's that part of me that's always gonna think he's not really interested." She paused again and smiled softly." Enough about me, I hate talking about myself…"

The girls chatted the rest of the way to the castle, and Kelby found she really liked the girl, surprising since she didn't like many girls at school. She decided to hang onto her for a while.

**3333333333333**

"You're sure the Weasley's won't mind me taggin' along for break?" AJ asked, tugging at one of the two braids she had her hair in that day. Kelby rolled her eyes and linked arms with the girl- a good few inches taller than her meager five foot.

"I asked Mrs. Weasley and she said specifically that I should bring a friend," Kelby said for what seemed like the millionth time that day." She said that with Ginny and Ron staying at school, she would need some extra girl power and children to fill the house. Plus, Charlie is coming home this time and I know you want to meet him, you've wanted to since Fred mentioned he worked with Dragons."

"I just don't want to be a burden…" AJ said softly. Kelby rolled her eyes once more before tugging her friend up the dirt path to the Burrow, behind the twins and Percy. The Asian girl was chewing the side of her cheek and tugging at her red sweater as if it was fighting her to stay on. She looked great, and Kelby took a moment to envy how pretty her new best girlfriend was; her long black hair was caught in two braids, low on her head and trailing down her back, framing her face in a nice way. She wore a red sweater, which clung to her lithe and thin build in a modest way, over a dark skirt that flowed around her ankles, covered by gray boots. She looked exotic and pretty, and Kelby felt a little less of herself- in her black sweater, white jeans, and scuffed converse. She tugged at the black and white scar on her neck and sighed, deciding not to think of such things while she had bigger things to worry about and let her mind fester over.

"Did you send a reply to your mum yet?" Fred asked, suddenly beside Kelby and asking exactly what she was thinking of. She glanced up at his words and shrugged, not giving the answer she had already decided upon. Fred's eyes said he knew she had more to say, but he wasn't about to push her. She expected him to grab her hand, like he usually did, but instead he walked ahead and started talking to George. Kelby squeezed her hand closed, her nails biting the skin of her palm a little. Her hand felt empty without his in it…

"Oh! Kelby!" Mrs. Weasley cried as the group neared the front door. The stout red headed woman moved past her three sons to scoop the petite girl into a too tight hug.

"Oh yeah we're fine too mum," Fred said leaning against the frame of their porch.

"I just couldn't wait to get back to our mother who loves us so much," George piped in. Percy gave a scoff and moved past them into the room and instantly headed towards his room.

"Don't be jealous you lot," Kelby said from her hug with their mom." It's because she doesn't have any girls in the house and I'm the only one you haven't scared off yet. Well me and hopefully AJ, which is this lovely young bird beside me, Mam Weasley."

"Hullo," AJ said softly. Mrs. Weasley turned towards the new girl, cooing and welcoming her. Kelby took the opportunity to help the twins lug their bags into the house.

"Are AJ and I bunking in Ginny's room then?" Kelby asked. Fred nodded and silently moved away towards the kitchen. Kelby watched him go with sad eyes and then turned towards George." George, did I do something I don't remember, to upset him?"

"Don't worry Kelby Fairy, he's just going through some growing pains," George said softly. He patted Kelby's shoulder and she turned to give him a half hug." But I think if you shoot over to the Quidditch field, he's flying out some aggravations… Not that I told you, though."

"Thanks Red, I owe you one," Kelby said, shooting off towards the back door. She scurried through the garden and past the large willows; her hair flew behind her like a trail of orange flames off a fall campfire, and her blue eyes shone dark like sapphires, in determination. She came upon the mock Quidditch field, where the Weasley clan held games with each other and brought her to teach her how to fly. The sun was setting behind the trees, illuminating the field with a bright red-orange glow, and Kelby didn't have to search long before she found Fred, perched on one of the large wooden goals. The girl glanced around before spotting the extra brooms by the supply shed. She grabbed one and glided up to the goal, floating before him, not speaking yet.

"You look like you're on fire, Kel," Fred finally said. Kelby felt the edges of her lips quirk up into a smile and she held her hand out to him. He took it and hopped onto the broom with her, hands flying to her waist to hold on. She flew downwards, landing smoothly and immediately turning to look at Fred.

"I've known you too long to not know something is up…" Kelby said. Fred nodded and sighed, scraping a hand down his face." Just tell me, Fred! We're best friends…"

"Are you sure AJ hasn't taken that spot?" Fred asked. Kelby knew, the minute he said it, that he hadn't meant to; his ears flamed red and he turned his gaze away from her. Her eyes softened and she reached forward, grabbing his hand and tugging his body closer to hers.

"Fred, AJ is great, and yeah, I'll admit that it's nice to have a bird that isn't put off by my mouth," Kelby sighed," But you will always be my best friend… You're the only one I want to see when I'm upset, the only one who can _always_ make me smile, and the only person I tell absolutely everything… and I'm sorry if I made you think anything different…"

"It's not all you, Kelby," Fred sighed, reaching his arms out to hug the small girl. Kelby smiled, feeling ten times better to have him close by, again." I can't help it, I don't like sharing and AJ was sort of like the new kid that stole my favorite toy… Not that you're a toy, that's just a metaphor, love."

"I know," Kelby said. She grabbed his hand and smiled," Now c'mon Mam Weasley is making loads of food and I'm starved! Not to mention I want to introduce AJ and Charlie!"

The duo ran off together, their hands linked tightly between them, laughing and yelling at each other as they sprinted back to the house. The invisible crack in their bond, from before, long ago mended from their talk.

**3333333333333**

"Food was amazing Mrs. Weasley!" AJ said with a satisfied groan of how full she was. The girl was on George's left side, Kelby wedged between the twins, her hand twined around Fred's again. She had been pondering about her dilemma, and the choice she had come to, and Fred noticed she was quiet in thought.

"You alright love?" Fred murmured to her. She nodded and stood to help Mrs. Weasley start cleaning up. She had been hoping to speak with the woman, but there had been so much going on- once Mr. Weasley came and found there was a Muggle born in the house he wanted to know everything and Kelby had to play mediator and Charlie was late –that she hadn't had time alone with her. Now seemed liked the perfect chance, so when the others began herding into the living room for some music and late conversation while waiting up for Charlie, Kelby offered to help with clean up. As they stood washing the dishes that Mrs. Weasley didn't use magic on, and Kelby was trying to come up with a way to bring up the topic she desperately wanted to talk about.

"You're thinking rather loudly there," Mrs. Weasley said, making Kelby stop drying the dish in her hand," What's on your mind?"

"My mother sent me a letter," Kelby said, getting right to the point," And I answered it, just because I owed her that one chance… But now she wants me to visit her and her husband and their new Muggle baby… My half-brother…"

"Oh Kelby, that must be-"

"But I don't want to see her," Kelby cut in, setting the dish and rag down to turn towards Mrs. Weasley," She said she's upset that she never tried harder, to be my mam, and that she wants to try and make that better…" Kelby swallowed nervously now and felt tears pricking at her eyes." And that got me thinking, that I don't think I could let her do that, because there's someone who's already taken that place, in my life… The only person, who has ever tried to be a mam to me, really loved me like a mother even though she never had any tie to me…" She saw Mrs. Weasley's shocked gaze and nearly lost her nerve but continued." Is you, Mrs. Weasley… And I realized, I didn't want my mother to try and shove you out of that place… So, I guess what I'm asking is, even though you've already got seven crazy ones of your own… Would you let me call you me mam too? Would you take me, as another installment to the crazy?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't offer a verbal response, rather she answered by yanking Kelby into a tight hug that sent them both into a fit of happy tears. They didn't let go for a long time, and when they did, both women were smiling and wiping each other's eyes.

"Kelb why are you crying?" Fred said from the doorway, seeming to have regained his sense of knowing when Kelby was distressed in any way." Mum did you upset my Kelby?"

Kelby shook her head, swiping her eyes once more with a grin and reached her hand out to Fred, who took it and yanked her close to him, his arm finding rest around her waist, as if trying to protect her from any and everything.

"Oh hush you, like I would ever hurt my little Scottish baby," Mrs. Weasley said softly. She shooed Kelby off towards where Fred was trying to lead her," Go, before my son drags you away by your lovely hair… I'll finish the dishes, and we can greet Charlie together… Maybe Miss Kelby will treat us with a song; she does have such a lovely voice."

"Anything for you mam," Kelby said, kissing Mrs. Weasley's cheek softly before letting Fred drag her away. As she let Fred settle her against his side on the couch, she realized something and lifted her head from its comfortable position, against his shoulder.

"You called me your Kelby," She said softly, so only he heard. He nodded, his cheeks a little red." Alright… But you get to be mine too, then."

Before Fred could respond, Kelby's eyes turned towards the door and she shot up and over the sprawled Weasley siblings, shooting into a flying leap, just for Charlie catch her into a hug.

"Charlie-Horse!" Kelby cried. The older red head grinned and swung his favorite "little sister" around in a twirling hug." You have to come meet my friend! She likes dragon too, she wants to do what you do when we leave Hogwarts!"

"Yeah? Sounds like a right brilliant dame, Kel-Belle," Charlie said with a grin. He turned towards where Kelby was pointing- at AJ –and his grin dropped. Kelby grinned in victory, seeing exactly what her "big brother" was seeing as well: AJ sat in more comfortable outfit- a pair of back yoga pants and a flowing white tank top that made her tan skin stand out –and her hair was in wild waves down around her face, her eyes shone in the light from the fireplace and she was haloed in golden light." Hi…"

"Charlie, AJ," Kelby said. AJ stood, shyly holding out her hand, which Charlie shook and held onto a little longer than needed." She likes dragons."

"Thanks Kelb, you already said that…" AJ smiled." I was really happy to hear you were coming! I read your study, last year, on the mating rituals of the Welsh Greenback and how they have a call and dance that is different from any other species… It was fascination! Not to mention your comparison of Hungarian Horntails to penguins, since both mate for life."

"I'm sorry I think I'm in love with you…" Charlie said. AJ laughed and nodded towards the empty love seat, off to the side.

"Care to continue out talk?" AJ asked.

"Do French Silver Wings eat their eggs to keep them warm?" Charlie asked. Kelby grinned and sat back beside Fred.

"Score infinity for the Fairy," Fred murmured in her ear. Kelby smiled and nodded, her hand finding his again.

"Damn straight you are, love," Kelby said. She glanced up at him, his green eyes smiling at her like before they fought. Maybe the Fairy could score one herself…

**3333333333333**

"You've got to be kidding me," Kelby said to herself. She glanced between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Lupin- their teacher –and the man that was supposedly Sirius Black. She was in the shack from her visions, and she was standing in front of the younger trio behind her." This is the last time I follow you three to help!"

"Kelby, this isn't what you think," Lupin said to her," Think for a second, dear, why would I help Harry and then bring him here to die? Sirius isn't after Harry, he didn't betray James and Lily-"

"I don't want to hear this- ah!" Kelby cried, falling to her knees as she was taken over by convulsions of pain. Her vision was blurred entirely by the picture of this man, Sirius, begging another man- who looked almost exactly like Harry –abut some sort of secret. The two men fought a bit longer but both gave up and shook hands. Then she saw another man, someone she had never seen before, small and mousy, talking to a hooded figure. She came back to reality, her hands on either side of her face and Ron bent over to check her.

"Kelby don't die!" Ron cried." If you die while I'm here Fred will murder me later!"  
"Shut it Ron," Kelby said softly. Her head was pounding but she was over taken by the visions she had been shown." He's telling the truth…"

"She can see things," Sirius said in a gruff voice. Kelby nodded, knowing what he meant, and was surprised to find the man's eyes clouded in memory." I've only met one other woman who could see the past and future… She was beautiful, and I regret every day that I don't get to tell her how much I miss her… What did you see, Young Seer?"

"You and James fighting," Kelby said," You wanted to be secret keeper, but he wouldn't let you… So you all trusted another man… Small mousy, kind of rat-like… And he told the Death Eaters… That's how Voldemort found Harry and his mam and da…"

"She real is gifted," Lupin said softly. Sirius nodded and stepped forward, holding a hand out to Kelby. The girl took his offered hand and stood, only to stagger again, over taken by more visions. She saw a full moon, Lupin with his teeth growing and ripping; she saw a hoard of Dementors, a lake, the silver stag again, and a spinning golden object. She was over taken by the pain, and fell forward into Sirius's arms.

"It's okay Kelby… I've got you," She heard the man say. She felt oddly safe hearing that, and felt her body giving into the darkness of unconsciousness." When Seers are young, their bodies can't take the visions, they're still going through life changes- puberty coming of age, growing up –and it's like two conflicting forces in one body… She needs rest, help and rest…"

"Well we need to find Peter," Lupin scowled.

"Beware the rat," Kelby rasped, before the darkness took over. She woke much later, on one of the soft beds in the Hospital Wing, someone holding her hand tightly. She glanced down to find Fred, asleep with his head against the bed near her hand, and his hand grasping hers. She reached over and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, feeling him stir beneath her soft touch.

"Kelby?" Fred asked groggily. Kelby nodded and watched him shoot upright and shake himself awake." What happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did you have another vision? Why did Harry say you saved them? Why did you pass out?"

"We ran into Sirius and Lupin; I'm better now with you here; No one hurt me; I had a couple more visions; I probably did save them because of my visions; and I passed out because of all the visions at once." Kelby answered all his blurred questions like a pro. Fred relaxed a little more with each answer, until he was much less tense and gripping her hand in less of a vice grip." How long was I out?"

"Two days," Fred said softly. She nodded and glanced up as Madame Pomfrey came in and checked her over." Can she leave yet?"

"As long as she can walk, I don't see why not," The nurse said. Kelby thanked her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, a little shaky but fine. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her a little. She felt him start to lead her towards the common room, but she shook her head.

"I want to see Harry," Kelby said. Fred gave her an odd look but nodded and helped her to the Great Hall, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. She noticed AJ was sitting with them, as well, and everyone was laughing, as Ron made wild hand gestures that could only be a retelling of his and Harry's run in with the Womping Willow, last year. She smiled as Fred helped her near, and then sat her before the group who all jumped nearly across the table to hug her." Thanks, guys, but I have to ask Harry some things… Could we step outside for a minute?"

Harry nodded and moved to help the girl walk away from their friends. Fred shot up to go with them, but Kelby put a hand on his chest.

"Just Harry, I'll fill you in later, love…" Kelby said. Fred didn't seem happy but nodded and sat back down. Harry helped her out to the opening hall, then over to a quiet corner where a stone bench was." You need to tell me if Sirius is okay, and what else happened in the shack… And then I need to know how to get a hold of him."

"Kelby, I'm not sure that I-"

"Harry, I understand that he's your god father, and you want to protect him," Kelby cut in," But he's also the only person I've ever met who knew someone else who had visions, like me… I won't get him in trouble, but I want to know what he knows… Or these visions are gonna kill me…"

Harry sighed, his green eyes heavy with more than any thirteen year old should have to deal with. He told her everything that happened; how Sirius saved them from Lupin- full werewolf mode –then got taken into custody and he and Hermione had to use her Time Turner to save him and Buckbeak. He ended by telling her that all he knew was that Sirius could be reached by owl, but it had to be discreet and she had to address it to "Snuffles" or "Padfoot" instead of Sirius.

"Thanks Harry," Kelby said. She stood to leave, but stopped, bending down to kiss the top of the boy's head and ruffle his dark hair." I know you're some big hero, but don't forget you're a kid too, okay, bug? You need some fun, sometime to get away… Send me an owl this summer and you can come see me and Da, he'll teach you some Scottish games, maybe take you to work with him…"

"Thanks Kelby…" Hair said, reaching up to hug the older girl," You're like the older sister I never knew I wanted…"

It meant a lot to hear that from the boy and Kelby smiled, giving his hair another ruffle for good measure. She walked away, slowly, finding Fred waiting for her at the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Take me for a walk, before we have to go up and pack to leave?" Kelby asked. Fred nodded and grabbed her hand; she hoped next year would be less eventful than this one…

**3333333333333**

**A/N: Yeah that plot fell flat after they went to the Burrow, but this is just filler; the action starts when I introduce my last OC, next chapter, and she starts causing some drama with Draco, and there's also some angst between Kelby and Fred! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Tournament of Love

**A/N: HELLO BEAUTIFUL REVEWER! Yes, I am slightly excited about getting a review as well as the OC I needed to complete the little subplot. Anyway, we'll be introducing .Apples 's OC as well as my final OC in this book, and get into the meat of Kelby's plot, as well as the major beginnings of some of the subplots I've had stored in my mind with nowhere to go.**

**Thank you for the constructive criticism, I had actually forgotten that Fred and George were two years older- how this slipped my mind I don't really know… Time to re-read the books… Again… -so I'll fix it in this chapter, we'll just pretend I hadn't made that oops earlier… Also, I use my line of 3's to make breaks in the scene, if I don't use one it's a very minor scene change and I don't see the need for it. But thank you, I appreciate your review as well as your OC which I will be using!**

**Also, sorry for the slight wait, it took a while to get this chapter done because it's much longer than some of the others.. Anyway, ONWARD! I don't own anything but my OC, the plot, and this laptop. Rights belong to Queen Rowling, and Sabrina belongs to .Apples . ENJOY!**

**A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter Four: Tournament of Love**

"Kelby you sure you're going to be okay with the Weasley's taking you?" Kelby's Da asked. She nodded from her perch on the counter, eating an apple and watching her father pack up his things." This conference came in last minute and I know the tournament is usually our father daughter thing but-"

"Da, it's fine," Kelby said with a smile." Mam Weasley will be here any minute to apparate me to the port key, then I'll stay with them until the week before the train leaves. I'll be fine, and I think I can survive one year without you by my side for the tournament…" She stood and reached up to kiss her father's cheek and smiled at him." I'm growing up now, Da… I'm nearly of age…"

"I know bug… It's just hard for this old bag to admit his only baby girl is growing up…" He smiled. She hugged him and they both turned as they heard a sharp crack of Mrs. Weasley appearing." GO have fun okay, love?"

Kelby nodded and shot off to meet Mrs. Weasley and head off to meet the group for the tournament.

**3333333333333**

"So say you're trapped on a deserted island-"

"And you were only allowed to have one of us with you-"

"Which one would you pick?" Fred and George finished together. Kelby stared between the two boys, either of her hands twined around one of the twins' and her brows quirked up in question.

"That seems like you're trying to make me pick favorites," Kelby said. She didn't answer their question, as they neared the hill where their portkey was supposed to be, and neither twin asked further on the question." So this portkey is gonna take us to- why hello…"

Cedric Diggory took the opportunity to hop down from the tree on the hill, right before Kelby and the Twins. He nodded at her with a grin and then at the two Weasley boys on either side of her.

"Kelby right? I think we had Potions together, last year," Cedric said with a smile. Kelby nodded, unaffected by the good looking boy before her, or the charm he was trying to use." I remember thinking it was a shame these two jokers had a claim on such a pretty girl… Pity really, but what can you do?"

Kelby was trying to figure out if he was genuine on his compliment or not, and found she couldn't. She shook this off as she saw him talk politely to Hermione and Ginny, as well, and leaned her head against Fred's shoulder, as George ran over to save his sister from the boy's charm.

"I'd pick you," Kelby whispered, sure that Fred hadn't heard her until he moved his hands from her own to around her waist.

**3333333333333**

"Irish will win, but Krum will catch the snitch," Fred and George said together, giving their money to Ludo Bagman. Kelby shook her head, but slipped Fred an extra galleon she had, to help their odds. She would never admit to it, but she already knew how this game would end. Sirius had sent her a diary- of his close friend who had also had visions –and she had been trying exorcises that the woman- a witty woman called Star –had. Unfortunately her attempt at her visions and starting on immediate events had ruined the game for her. She hadn't told the twins this, however; they were just really good about Quidditch and could usually determine a win or loss- and how that win or loss came to be –from watching the teams over their entire season. They were like the diehard footie fans her Da used to hang out with in the village.

After Bagman scoffed and blew off their guess as an easy win, the twins came back over to Kelby and smiled at her. Fred's hand found hers and she grinned up at her favorite of the two twins.

"So is AJ coming to this thing?" George asked as he tried to pointedly ignore his brother and "adopted" sister's hands swinging happily between them.

"She said she wanted to, but Charlie sent her a letter and asked her to come see him for a week, instead," Kelby said with a grin," They've been writing back and forth since Christmas, and she says he can get her a job when she graduates with us."

"Blimey it's not fair when a dame hears from your brother more than his family," Fred said with a head shake. Kelby rolled her eyes, knowing he was the same way with her, during the summer time.

"Anyway, she's off helping him with some Welsh Greenback mating rituals, in Scotland…" Kelby said," She was rather vague about it because it's supposed to be a big secret to the Dragon Breeding community. She sends her love though, and says she'll see us at school and on the train to compare scores on our O.W.L.s." This brought out a groan from both twins." Oh come now, they weren't that bad! I got through it with my sanity!"  
"You also spent the month before hand studying, instead of cramming two weeks before, like everyone else," Fred said. Kelby smiled and shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him as if to say she was just smarter than everyone." And you know you'll have top marks, maybe even more than some of the Ravenclaws…"

"Such faith you have in me, love," Kelby said with a sigh.

"Well someone has to have faith in you," Fred grinned. Kelby opened her mouth to make another smart remark, but Harry ran over to say show her a telescope contraption he had bought with Hermione and Ron- something she was sure would break after the game –and she hugged him instead.

"Hey bug!" Kelby said ruffling the boy's hair and giving him an extra tight hug. He seemed to have grown nearly as much as Ron had, and now both boys towered over her." Good lord, I won't be able to call you me little brother for much longer eh?"

"No matter the height I think I'm always going to be your little 'brother', Kel…" Harry smiled. He linked arms with her- her other hand still attached to Fred's –and told her about the rest of his summer." It was rubbish after you and your dad apparated me back to Privet Drive…"

He had spent the first few weeks with her and her father- the Dursleys had been more than happy to not have to deal with Harry for another few weeks –and he had loved it. Kelby's home was a large stone castle from the eighteenth century- a buy her father had made on a whim about two years after her mam ran off –and sat on an expanse of about thirty acres of land, open green fields, and a small forest. The castle itself- which had once been Holiday Manor but was now the Whitmore Manor –had three stories and nearly two hundred rooms. Rooms that her father tried to keep filled with travelers and roaming witches and wizards. They ran a slapdash bed and breakfast during the year, but the east wing was entirely for Kelby and her father.

"I miss Whitmore Manor so much already!" Harry said with a fond smile. They were seated in the box seats, near the minister of magic, and were waiting for the game to begin." I wish I could have stayed forever!"

"Well, actually Da wanted me to-"

Kelby didn't get to finish because Bagman began his introduction of the teams and drowned her out. She sighed, patting Harry's knee to let him know she would talk with him later on. She watched in delight as the Leprechauns came through, and scoffed with Hermione and Ginny at the boy's reaction to the Veela. She even had to slap George, once good time, to get him back to his senses. Soon after that, it was the game; the entire game was nonstop action, the boys screaming and cheering, and arguing about the plays and the calls. In the end- Kelby watched in amusement and knowing satisfaction –Krum caught the snitch, but was not able to win it for his team. Kelby couldn't help the proud smirk that sat on her lips when Bagman was confronted by two very happy Weasley twins.

**3333333333333**

Later on, in the tent, Ron was going off about Krum and his skills, and Kelby was lounging nearly upside down on a loveseat, Fred sat on the opposite end tickling her feet and ankles every few moments. She had her journal in one hand, and her latest letter from Sirius in the other.

_Dearest Kelby,_

_I find it so amusing to read your letters, at times, because I can see so much of my dear friend in you… Star was an amazing talent, witty, beautiful, and just as magically talented as you are. Furthermore, she was also a seer, but she had the same dry, sarcastic humor you have, and was just as straight forward about everything. I read her voice through your words sometimes, and wish upon wishes that I could see her again…_

_I'll let you in on a secret even Harry doesn't know yet: before the first Wizarding War got bad, Star and I had plans to elope… She was pregnant you see, and I wanted nothing more than a family with her. However, her mother despised me and what I stood for… Our plans were dashed and before we could make new ones, she was whisked away to stay with relatives in Russia… The war got bad, I was falsely imprisoned… You know the rest… But I was able to get one picture of my daughter, a beautiful baby she called Esperanza, which means hope, in Spanish. She's out there somewhere…. And I can only wish to see her one day because she is my last ray of hope._

_Until Next Time Pet,_

_Snuffles_

"You've been staring at that letter for nearly an hour love," Fred said, breaking Kelby out of her trance. She smiled and folded the paper, tucking it away in the pages of her journal. He moved her legs up onto his lap and slid closer to her. She began jotting down the events of the day and gave a sigh of contentment when he began massaging her calves, sore from jumping up and down during the match.

"You two look like two old married biddies," George called from his sprawled position on the carpet a few feet away. Kelby blushed and started to pull her legs back up towards herself, but Fred yanked them back and gave her a look that said to ignore his twin. Kelby smiled at him for doing so and relaxed back into her prior position. The happy silence went on for a while longer, before the first explosion started. Kelby fell from the seat, it was so loud and startled her so much, and Fred was helping her up when the next one began. Kelby was shoving on her black trainers before Fred could argue, and Hermione Ron and Harry were following suit, rushing past her to see what was going wrong.

The next loud explosion was further behind their tent, and Kelby was off, running to see what was wrong before another explosion occurred. Even now Kelby could see fires erupting in tents, and people running from the sounds of new ones. She sprinted over fallen belongings, and pushed through people, stopping only once she had found a few fires together, and people in need of help. She began casting water over the fires, with her wand, and helping people move past her, away from the chaos. She didn't realize how long things had been going on, until her hands were shaking from so much movement, and she realized she was one of the few people left in this area. She turned to leave, nodding at the others helping in the mess, and glanced around desperate for a familiar face.

"Kelby!" A voice called out. Kelby whipped around towards the sound, her hair swinging around with her, a wild orange mane amongst the chaos. She spotted Ron and Hermione- both with a few scratches and burns on their person –hurrying towards her. She hugged them both- happy they were safe and relatively unharmed –but before she could open her mouth to ask a question, the sky above them sparked and then lit up in an eerie green light, in the form of a skull with a snake erupting from its mouth.

"The Dark Mark…" Kelby said, her voice quavering. Ron and Hermione nodded and she moved them both away from the floating mark." Where's Harry?"

"We don't know," Ron said dejectedly," He got separated from us in the chaos… We were trying to find him when we saw you…"

"What about your family?" Kelby said. _And my Fred _was silently added to her statement. Ron gave a hopeless shrug of his shoulders and Kelby felt a tug at her heart. Where was a vision when she really needed one; really needed to know what was to come? She dragged Ron and Hermione further from the Dark Mark and spotted a group of people a few feet off, and she saw a familiar grouping of redheads among them." This way!"

"Kelby?!" Fred's voice shot over the crowd before Kelby had really begun to run. As soon as she heard him, safe and sound, she dropped Ron and Hermione's hands and broke into a sprint, her legs aching and her eyes threatening to water. She saw him before he saw her, and doubled her speed, so that they met in the middle of the chaotic ruins. They nearly collided from the force, when she fell into his open and waiting arms, gripping his shirt front just as tightly as he grasped the back of her sweater. He was murmuring something, over and over again against her hair, but Kelby didn't hear it until she pulled back from their desperate embrace to glance up at him.

"What did you say?" She asked him, happy tears having dried up but left clear tracks over her cheeks, dark from soot and grime of helping. Fred lifted one hand to cup her cheek and smiled.

"You're safe…" He said.

"So are you," She said with a grin. Neither of them really needed to speak after that, they just held onto one another; even when everything began to come out about the Mark, and Harry arrived, Fred didn't let go of Kelby, and she didn't let go of him. They wouldn't be letting go for a long while after that, either.

**3333333333333**

Kelby was rushing down the train corridor, her nose in her journal and her O.W.L results in her hands, ready to compare with AJ, Fred, and George's. She wasn't paying attention because she was scribbling in her journal, hiding her latest letter from Sirius from the other students, and trying to decipher what he had told her this week. Since she wasn't paying attention, she ran smack into a taller girl who also had a journal in her hand. Kelby let out a few Celtic curses as she tried to gather up her things, and then noticed the other person. She brushed back one of her crazy curls and studied the girl.

"Sorry I always seem to run into people when I'm walkin' an' readin'," Kelby said. She stuck out her hand and smiled at the girl." Kelby Faye, call me whatever variation of that you can make, everyone else does."

"Sabrina Stone," The girl said with a smile. The girl had long light brown hair that had some auburn streaks in it- streaks that Kelby could tell were charmed in –against light brown eyes and caramel colored skin. She was taller than Kelby by a good margin and had a thin, willowy body- the body of a dancer –that had Kelby envious with her own full curvy body. She wore a simple black tank top, flowing and loose around her figure, over red skinny jeans and a pair of flats with cat faces drawn on the toe.

"Sabrina, like the Teenage Witch show they have in America?" Kelby grinned. Sabrina gave a cat like grin back and nodded." I like it, you looking for a compartment?"

"Yeah, my friends sort of ran off earlier…" Sabrina said softly." Ravenclaw you know? I love my house but they're not the best place in the world to find lifelong friends… They're all worried about getting the better grades to get the best jobs."

"You would like my friend AJ," Kelby said standing, and watching Sabrina rise above her, as she did as well," She's a lot like you, smart and witty like any Ravenclaw, but she isn't near as catty or grade grubbing as some of them can be. She should be in the compartment with my friends, if you want to join me, that is?"

"Why not, I could use some new friends, apparently," Sabrina joked. Kelby smiled and led the way towards the back of the train." I like the outfit, by the way. I was always a sucker for muggle comics, so I like the Batman vibe."

"Thanks," Kelby smiled. She had on a Batman tank top over black short shorts, today; she had recently become a lover of the Dark Knight, when she persuaded the twins to take her and AJ to a movie over the last week of summer, after the Tournament ordeal. She had paired the outfit with a pair of yellow low top converse and a black fedora, as well as her normal locket and rings. She tilted her hat back a little and skipped the last few feet to the compartment. She burst into the room and plopped herself down on Fred's lap." Hullo all! I come bearing a new friend!"

"Hello to you too Kelby-Fairy," AJ said on Fred's other side, her nose in a letter that had to be from Charlie. The Asian girl had on a tan t shirt with an embroidered dragon, over dark tan skinny jeans and gold flats. She had on a gold cuff and some marble bangles that she had gotten from Charlie over the summer." Who did you bring under your sparkling fairy wing this time?"

"Her name is Sabrina," Kelby said bouncing happily on Fred's lap. The red head smirked and moved the girl to the seat next to him, tossing an arm over her shoulders and nodding hello at the new girl." Brina, this is AJ, she's the cool Ravenclaw I told you about! This is my Fred, and his twin George is oddly silent over there."

George- who had indeed been rather quiet –was staring at Sabrina, who was looking at him in an analytical way. Kelby's eyes shifted to a dark stormy blue color, the color that was usually associated with deep thought or scheming.

"Nice to meet you," Sabrina said, her voice a little far away. She sat in the empty seat on George's side and they began a quiet conversation. Kelby pushed this away for now, and turned to talk to Fred.

"So, did that guy pay you two back yet?" Kelby asked. Fred shook his head and continued to make notes on the parchment that he held in his hands; Kelby knew it was probably more plans for the Joke Shop the twins had been planning for almost a year now, and she snatched it from his hands. He let her take it and watched in an amused way when she yanked out a muggle pen from her messenger bag, and began making notes here and there on the plans." You forgot the extra Newt Tail needed to stabilize this magical charm. The process will never hold if you don't first stabilize the concoction, and _then_ add the charm. Honestly, what would you do without me…?"

"Not have a working prototype of our Puking Pasties?" Fred asked with a grin. Kelby shrugged and read the rest of his lists and recipes, adding a few more adjustments to some here and there. She handed him the list back just before they got to Hogwarts, and smiled at his face while changing into their robes.

"Forgot to tell you I like the batman get up," He said in her ear as he leaned close to reach over her for his robes. She smiled and flicked her fedora- still on her head in her robes –as a mock salute to his compliment." Though, I think you're more of a Joker, if you catch my drift…"

"Crazy genius right?" Kelby teased as they group made their way through the train corridor and towards the carriages. Fred laughed, grabbing her hand, and nodded laughing when she stuck out her tongue at him, and grinned very much like the Joker she had been compared to. The ride to the castle was uneventful, though Kelby felt the beginnings of a vision at the back of her head- something she had learned recently from Star's journals was to control the visions slightly, stifle them or help them come and go without hurting her as much –and shoved it back, but grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed it, warning him that she would need to run off once at the castle. She was quiet during the rest of the ride and tried to make it unnoticeable, but once they reached the castle, she made a quick excuse and ducked off towards the bathrooms.

The vision hit her the minute she locked herself into a stall; she clutched her head at the dull pain and tried to suppress the shooting pains in her temples. She caught very vague visions, some sort of fiery cup, Harry grappling over an expanse of rocks, and a deep murky source of water. None of it made sense to her, but she shook it off, scurrying back towards the Great Hall, just in time to slide in beside Fred, before Dumbledore called everyone's attention. Kelby had a feeling something big was going to happen this year.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: So my goal was to have one chapter per book, but this is so long that I have to split it up. Odds are this may happen for some of the longer books. Anyway, I hope you like it, and thank you again for the use of the OC, .Apples! I hope I got Sabrina okay! And as always, R&R!**


End file.
